1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a coin hopper for vending machines which utilizes downwardly slanted support surfaces for the gravitational passage of coins and liquid entering the hopper. One of the slanted surfaces is provided with countersunk perforations therein for diverting liquid which may enter the coin hopper through the coin slot of a vending machine from entering into the coin changer thus preventing hazardous electrical conditions from occurring and preventing malfunction of the coin changer.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Prior developments in this field are shown, by way of general illustration, in the following list of patents:
______________________________________ Patentee's Name Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ A. W. Barnard 1,563,146 Nov. 24, 1925 Chalabian 4,062,435 Dec. 13, 1977 ______________________________________